


Stark's bane

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Calling Out, Not for fans of Tony Stark, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Tony has to face consequences for how he had treated Peter.





	Stark's bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).

> Something that bugged me in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Takes place at the end of the film.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"Mr. Stark? There is a Miss Parker waiting for you." A secretary said.

"Let her in, please." Tony said, wondering if…

"Mr. Stark?" Aunt May said as Tony's eyes lit up in recognition, wondering what was she doing here.

"Ah, May. What brings you by?" Tony asked, although he had a gut feeling it would end up like with most of his not-so-happy one-night stands.

"Did you blackmail my nephew into going with you to Germany as Spider-Man and did you blame him for the mess on Staten Island ferry, when you didn't tell him you had tipped off the FBI?" Aunt May demanded and Tony paled and gulped.

"Well, I…"

"Well, I should have some words with you, mister." Aunt May said with a glare and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind as she pulled her arm and clenched her fist. "How dare you blackmail my boy, I'm gonna..."

The next thing Tony remembered, was sharp pain in his right eye, stars flying around and something that sounded like furious incoherent shouting until he came to his senses as Aunt May continued chewing him out.

* * *

An hour later, Pepper entered, seeing Tony nursing a black eye and holding in his hand an icepack.

"What happened?" Pepper asked. "And was that Parker's Aunt I saw in the lobby?"

"Don't ask." Tony muttered. "Damn, she was pissed. And here I thought you were really bad, when you got pissed and started to chew me out and yell at me."

"Told you you shouldn't have blackmailed that kid." Pepper pointed out.

Tony winced in shame, realizing he had made a wrong call by forcing Peter to Leipzig and that maybe he had treated Peter badly.

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine Aunt May being pissed at hell at Peter but what bugs me is that since Captain America: Civil War Tony always got scot-free with his shenanigans and I can imagine her doing that to Tony after her reaction after catching Peter with the Spider-Man suit.
> 
> Captain America - Civil War: Tony, wracked with guilt over Ultron, is looking for absolution and decides The Accords will give him that. And his need for absolution makes him increasingly irrational over the course of the movie. He dismisses Steve's concerns about The Accords, makes Wanda a glorified prisoner at the compound, and tries to manipulate Steve into signing The Accords. He refuses to listen to Steve's warning about The Winter Soldiers, which leads to the fight at the airport and several of his teammates' incarceration on The Raft. Yet Tony does nothing to help them, even after he himself breaks The Accords twice. And let's not forget that Tony tries to murder an innocent man for something he had no control over. And we don't know how much Steve actually knew about the death of Tony's parents, he may have been in denialand didn't want to admit to himself it was brainwashed Bucky. Steve knew Hydra was involved but he didn't bother to look any further into that, which should give Steve a benefit of the doubt.
> 
> Spider-Man - Homecoming: Once again, Tony causes the threat by putting Adrian Toomes out of work, all but forcing Toomes to turn to a life of crime to support his family, despite the fact that it would have been quiet easy for Tony to set up Toomes with a job. And Tony is just an overall terrible mentor to Peter. Basically kidnapping him in Captain America: Civil War, giving him faulty intel, then abandoning him after he's done with Peter. He doesn't tell Peter he called the FBI on Peter's intel, which causes Peter to mess up their operation. Then, Tony turns it around and makes it Peter's fault when Tony is the one who didn't keep Peter in the loop. And can we just talk about how messed up it is that Tony gave a teenager military grade weapons? Seriously, what was Tony thinking?
> 
> And it bugs me how he got scot-free with all of it and neither Pepper or Aunt May called him out on it.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
